Happy Birthday Skybeam
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: Here is a oneshot gift for my friend Autobot Skybeam's Birthday. Hope you're having a great day girl! WARNING: There is a lemon in this fic so if you don't like lemons don't read it.


**Gift for Skybeam**

* * *

**AN: Happy Birthday Skybeam! I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a seedy club in a seedy part of town on some backwash planet. Skybeam always came back to the club, not only because of a few neutral friends hanging in the area, it was the best place to mix business and pleasure.

Skybeam lounged at the bar, watching all of the Autobots and Decepticons, normally common enemies and at eachother's throats for the most part, were mingling and minding each other's company. She even noticed a few of them even moving up stairs to the private rooms to no doubt _enjoy_ each others company. She noted each bot that scaled those stairs and stored it; never know when such information may come in handy.

Looking around the bar again, while sipping her high grade, she noticed a group of mechs looking at her, wily smirks and snickers as their optics roved over her frame. The attention didn't go unnoticed by the blue seeker and she revelled in it. She enjoyed the attention and sappy lovesick little bots were easier to manipulate.

One of the burly bots, brandishing the Decepticon insignia on his chassis, thumped forward and leant against the bar next to her,

"And what is a lovely femme like yourself doing in a place like this?" he asked, smirking and letting his optics wonder,

"Gettin' a drink sugah, just like every otha bot here," she smiled, sipping her drink,

"Well, there are a lot of dangerous bots here that would love to tear that lovely body of yours to pieces, I've got a room upstairs we could…" he trailed off as his servo brushed over her arms, "Be alone, I could protect you from all those nasty bots,"

"Oh, honey that is sweet of ya, really it is…but," with the speed of a cobra, she kicked the stool between them into the bots midsection, while stunned and doubled over she grabbed his helm and slammed it into the bar, "What makes ya'll think I need protecting?" she smirked, finishing her drink and sauntered away, but suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Looking back it was the same bot trying to talk her up,

"Big mistake lady," he growled, "Now we're going to go upstairs and you're going to make it up to me, got it," he hissed, but Skybeam simply smiled,

"Oh come now dear," she smirked, the bot never saw her leg kick up in a perfect vertical split, striking her chin while pulling him by the arm holding her before bring her leg down again, slamming him into the ground, "Is that really anyway ta treat a lady?"

"You're dead femme," the other mechs growled, swarming on her all at once but not once did she scream or cry for help. Her frame moved like water, evading and dodging all their attacks and attempts to grab her but her movements looked like she was sensually dancing; impressive and welcoming to those in the bar watching,

In no time, all 5 mechs were on the ground, either unconscious or groaning in pain,

"You boys could've avoided humiliation is ya just listened," she sighed, stepping over one of the mechs and heading out but paused at the sound of slow clapping,

"Very impressive my dear," the voice sent chills running up and down her spine, a voice that just seemed to haunt her dreams. Looking into a dark corner of the bar there was a silhouette of a mech, a seeker, sitting in a booth alone, "Your reputation precedes you,"

"Well thank you sugah, might I say your own leaves nothing to the imagination?" she asked, sauntering over to the booth, having an idea of who this mech might be. Coming into the low light of the dance floor, it was none other than the Decepticon force's second in command – Starscream. Skybeam's spark began to flutter; the sight of the SIC always made her feel like this, she had cursed such a silly crush but who wouldn't think this strong, agile and high ranking Decepticon wasn't attractive in some way,

"Quite the compliment," he smiled, gesturing his arm to the seat next to him, "Care to join me?" he asked, his ruby optics piercing into her own aqua optics,

"Are you gonna jump me like them others?" she asked, nodding to the recovering crew, most already were on their pedes and glaring at her back but the moment they saw their Flight Commander's glare, they backed off,

"I'm more civilized than some slag pusher, I know how to treat a femme," he smirked, "Besides, I'm told you are the femme with secrets for sale," Ah, now Skybeam saw his angle, he wanted information…perhaps she could turn it to her advantage. With a coy smile, she took a seat opposite Starscream, despite his offer of the seat next to him, she saw a second of his annoyance but it was quickly replaced with an interested smirk,

"So, _Lord_ Starscream, how can I help?" she asked, showing her knowledge of the seeker's efforts of usurping the Decepticon forces, he had to admit he was impressed by her thorough intel,

"I am to understand you have information for that half-wit Megatron…I want to see it first," typical. He wanted to outdo Megatron and having the information first he could,

"Sorry Screamer, but I don't give me goods to _anyone_ other than the bots paying. You're cute I'll admit and I have enjoyed our time together, but you barkin' up the wrong comm tower," as much as she would love to stay with the handsome seeker, she had other priorities to complete before the cycle was out, but just as she was walking past the seeker, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her harshly into his lap, just as she was about to lash out at him she felt something soft and demanding crash into her lips. Her optics went wide at the very sight before her; her crush, the Flight commander of the Decepticon fleet _himself_, was KISSING her! For once in her life she was stunned, it wasn't her first kiss nor would it be her last but to have it come from the mech she grew up admiring from afar, it caused everything in her being to stop,

"Perhaps there is a manner in which I can persuade you," his voice sleek and low, speaking volumes of what he wanted to do, but the kiss had stunned her to the point of seeing nothing but Starscream. Pleased by the action he stood and took the shocked femme into his arms bridal style.

He glared at the barkeep as they passed, who merely nodded and said nothing, while he climbing the stairs and going into his private room. Once the door clicked shut, he allowed his guest to take it in; the room was lavished with satin and silk sheets, a _very_ large soft bed, love seats and other novelties that gave it a harem feel – no doubt it was for group _activities_.

Starscream wasted no time in taking Skybeam to the bed, lying her down and instantly pinned her to it,

"I know the kind of femme you are, my dear, as well as the rumours floating around the ranks," hearing such a proclamation caused the otherwise provocative femme to blush like a virgin bot, "How the very mention of my name brings out such reactions from you…I believe you even killed someone who slandered my name. I'm flattered," he smirked, his optics locking with hers,

Skybeam could not say anything; her voice failed her as Starscream took her silence as compliance. Leaning closer to her, he completely missed her face and attacked her neck cables, pulling gasps and moans as he stimulated the sensor clusters there. Removing his servos from her wrists, she instantly wrapped her arms around the seeker commander's neck cables, pulling him closer to her heating frame.

Smirking, he began to explore her frame as his servos traced every inch of her frame, dipping into seams and teasing sensory clusters to pull as much sound from her as he could. Though distracted, he missed the coy glimmer in her optics. So suddenly he barely noticed it, one moment he was on top of his little conquest then the next he was pinned to the berth by that very same femme. Straddling his waist, she sensually reached for her whip, flicking it out with a resounding crack before it entwined his wrists,

"You mechs are all the same," she smirked but her tone didn't sound condescending like it should've. She slide her flame close to Starscream's, scrapping over his cockpit glass and grinding into his pelvic plating, enflaming his sensory network much like he had done to Skybeam, "You always think you're in control,"

"I wasn't the one felled by a mere kiss," he smirked, despite being bound and toyed with, but if he could just keep her occupied enough to loosen the whip, he'd snap back,

"Don't sell yourself short, sugah. You're a great kisser, better than the others I've had," she smirked, playing around with the seeker like he had done to her; grinding into him while her servos explored, pooling heat much like her body experience along with pulling out gasps and groans from the commander and loving every moment of it. Now she was becoming distracted as Starscream plotted to regain control but her movements and soft touches made the task much more difficult.

His cable was already bumping and straining against his plating, just begging to be pushed deep into his lovely partner. An alluring scent fly through his nose plating, looking forward to find Skybeam's plating snap back and her prime, dripping valve rubbing against him, leaving sleek trails of lubricant on his plating.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Loosening the whip enough to slip his servos out, he took the whip and set to work. Surprising Skybeam was interesting to say the least, but to use her whip to bind her seemed like cruel irony. Having her back face his chassis allowed Starscream to wrap and weave the whip around Skybeam's arms and chassis. She struggled to say the least but in close quarters with a seasoned decepticon had put her infiltrator skills to shame.

The real kicker was that Starscream's final loop of the whip came over her port, the friction causing an uncharacteristic squeak from the femme, followed by a heated moan,

"Naughty femme, why not just _give_ me the information _and _your body. It would be easier that way," he cooed, pulling the whip tighter and striking the sensors beneath them as well as grinding into her port,

"But…*_gasp_*…playing hard…to get…is so much *_moan_* fun," she groaned, grinding into the whip and into Starscream's frame,

"Give me the information and I will so you something better than playing hard to get," his glossa dragged over her shoulder plating to her helm accessories. Skybeam just melted, frantically nodding her helm begging the seeker to take her. Smirking, Starsrceam released his strained cable but instead of releasing Skybeam, he flipped her around and forced her face to his cable, "Be a good girl and you'll be rewarded," looking up at him, she smiled and opened her mouth, letting her glossa lavish and tease the tip.

Growling, Starscream guided his little femme onto his cable and crooned at the sleek feeling of her mouth and glossa on his cable, she knew exactly where to lick, apply pressure and what sensors to cross to make even this battle hardened seeker melt.

But almost as soon as it had started, Starscream became desperate that he pulled Skybeam away and up onto his lap, not allowing her any time for preparation and impaled her. The moment he realised what he had done, he looked down to find Skybeam gasping and panting but there was no sign of pain,

"Please!" she begged, "Move! My Lord please move!" she almost cried, wriggling and grinding into Starscream,

"My eager little minx," he smirked, placing his servos on her hip plates and set a moderate pace. Her cries were little music, spurring him into motion and increasing his pace. Both were now echoing each other's cries, moans and gasps until their pace soon grew too much,

The tightening knot in her tanks was becoming too much, but before she could voice her impending overload, Starscream flipped her around pinning her on her back, the movement and the renewed vigour was not only touching a deeper part of herself but had pushed her over the edge,

"AH! STARSCREAM!" Skybeam screamed, the overload building in her gut exploded through her circuits. The rush of energy from her overload shot through to Starscream, bringing out his own overload. The mech continued to pump into the smaller femme before collapsing completely.

* * *

Skybeam awoke to feeling a heavy weight on top of her. The last few hours rushed back into her memory, pulling a blush across her face plates. She had slept with Starscream…_THE_ Starscream!

She soon realised her movements were restricted by her own whip, now remembering that was also Starscream's doing. But as she tried to loosen the weapon, her movements began to rouse the seeker from his recharge,

"Hmmmm, trying to leave my dear?" he asked, looking down at the flustered femme, revelling in her confusion,

"Well, ya wanted the information, and after…_that_…I will, ya just can't tell anyone, alright?" she asked, but the look in the air commander's optics were saying otherwise,

"Well, I'm not sure about that, my dear," he purred, leaning in to nuzzle her neck plates and pulled more pleased moans from over sensitive frame, " I may need more convincing,"

This was going to be a long night indeed.


End file.
